


<Untitled Work>

by whoawicked



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Breeding, Corrupted text, Cuckolding, Cum Fetish, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Inkmonster Bendy, Master/Slave, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Religion Kink, Sammy gets degraded, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoawicked/pseuds/whoawicked
Summary: The tags give a better summary since this is literally just smut for smut's sake.Ananonymous askon mytumblrprompted this little drabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _"Do you think you'd ever write a Sammy x inky monster bendy x fem reader Where bendy commands Sammy to fuck the reader and Sammy HAS to because he worships bendy. But something like bendy sees you nothing more than a sex object to fuck and he just uses you and gets Sammy involved to mess with u. I'm not sure where I was going with this but something with bendy teasing the reader a lot and doming both the reader and Sammy but having Sammy Dom the reader bec that's what bendy commands??"_

“O̷n yo͝u͡r knees.”  

 

Sammy eagerly dropped to his knees before you despite having his arms tied behind his back, leaving him gazing up at your deliciously naked body.

 

“Yes, my Lord,” he replied to the demon currently toying with your folds.  

 

Bendy stood behind you, his throbbing, inky length nestled up against the crevasse of your beautiful, round ass as his hands exhibited the most erotic parts of your body to his prophet.

 

You leaned back against the inky demon, your head resting against his chest as he towered above you, groping your breast with one hand and using his finger to rub at your clit with soft, even circles.

 

“A̶r҉e̵ yơu enjoyin͢g ͝what ̧y͢o͏u̧ se̢e, prop̴h̢e̸ţ?” came the growl from your Master’s chest, deep and rumbling through your entire body.  You keened softly from his touch, his hands kneading at the fatty flesh of your heavy breast as he continued, “M̵y̸ lov͝e̴ly l̵a҉m̧b is quite beau͟t͏iful̨.  W̸o҉uld yo̵u ͡li͢k͟e t͢o t͞aste ̨h̸er?”

 

Sammy was practically drooling ink as he watched Bendy touch your slicked pussy, his eyes mesmerized by the sight before him.  His cock twitched and jerked as he imagined the dirty things he wanted to do to you.

 

“Y-Yes, my Lord!” he rasped, “Yes, more than anything!”

 

You gasped and whimpered as Bendy suddenly pinched both your nipple and your swollen clit at the same time, your legs feeling weak under his abuse.

 

“Y̕ou ̛wan̢t̵ to ̡ta͏in̴t̨ my̡ ͝Lam̡b̢ wit̕h ͢y̛ouŗ di͝sg̛u̶sting ҉to̢n͢g̢ue?” Bendy purred in a soft, teasing voice.  “A̕nd how do͠e̸s m̢y̷ ͟lįt͢t̨le L̶amb҉ feęl ͡a̢bo̸ut҉ t͞h̸at̷?”

 

“Please, Master,” you keened, wriggling under his touch.  “I want his dirty tongue on my pussy.”

 

“M͞m̵m̸.̡  I͟ ͟s͞u͜pp̛os͡e͞ I ̶c̶an̨ allo͠w ͟th͏is, ͠if i͏t’s̸ w͢h̕a̴t ̢m͜y ͜pr̴eci̵ous͡ l̡ittl͟ȩ L̢a̛mb͞ wan̨t̢s.̢”

 

You felt cold as Bendy stepped away from you, but you dared not to move until he told you to do so.  He made his way to an old wooden chair, reclining casually as he took his dribbling inky cock into his hand.  

 

“A͟pp͟r͏o̸a͟ch hi̴m͡.”

 

You took a step forward, as you were told.  You felt your pussy lips slicked with your arousal as you spread your legs, and you only felt it intensify as you looked down at the pathetic man in front of you, on his knees and desperate to touch you.  

 

“Sw̵ing͏ y̵our ҉l̕eg̷ ͢ove͡r ̸hi̧s ͠şḩo͢u͜ld҉er,͝ ͏but̷ ͠he ͠i͜s ͞no̢t͟ ͠al͞low͝ed to͟ ̨touc͜h y҉ou.̢”

 

Sammy whimpered from the command, shuddering as you lifted your thigh over his shoulder, shuffling slightly with your foot to get into a more stable position.  You felt Sammy’s hot breath puff against your exposed sex, his whole body trembling as he attempted to hold himself back.

 

You wondered if he’d be successful.

 

Bendy sat in his chair watching you for a long time, lazily pumping his inky foreskin over his tip, watching with sadistic joy as Sammy’s jaw quivered as he inhaled your sweet, musky scent.

 

“M-My Lord…!” he finally rasped.  “P-Please, your delicate Lamb is so beautiful…!”

 

“Kiss ͟h̛ęr̷ t̴h͝i͏g͞h.”

 

Sammy eagerly pressed his inky lips to the inside of your thigh, peppering the flesh with hasty kisses.

 

“Slo͏wer͠.”

 

You felt as Sammy tensed under you, attempting to control his lust as he stilled his lips on your flesh.  His kisses were reduced to soft, tender smooches, each one punctuated with a suckling noise as he pried his lips from your skin.

 

“Ve̷ry̸ goo̶d͜,” Bendy cooed under his breath.  “Te̷ase he͝ŗ.͏ ̧Shę l͝ike͢s̡ getting ͠wor̸ke͏d͘ ҉u͠p̵ s̴l̷ow͝l͏y̛.”

 

Sammy dragged the tip of his tongue along your inner thigh, smearing it with his inky saliva.  He hummed with satisfaction as he allowed his tongue to trail a bit too close to your labia, retracting his tongue into his mouth just to taste the little bit of cum he had licked up.

 

“K̶i̧s̸s͞ ̛he͠r ̵cli̸t͡ori̶s.”

 

Sammy did as he was told, his warm, inky lips spending a long time pursing against the little nub before finally pulling back.

 

“H͞ow a͡ŗe you ̷doi͟ng, ̡d̡arlin͏g̷?” Bendy asked you through a contented breath.  “How ̕does̴ th͢i͡s ̷be͏ast’͟s to͝ng̕uę f̨ȩe̕l?”

 

“Not as good as yours, Master, but it will do.”

 

“Do̴ yo͡ư w͜a͢n̛t ̵more͝?”

 

“I do, but…  I’d rather have my Master.”

 

Bendy smirked at this.  

 

“A͟re y͝o͜u s͟ure͡ ab̛o͢ut͢ ͏th͞a̵t?͏ ҉ ̛I’͢m s̸ure̡ ͞m҉y P̛rophe̸t ̕can̢ ͏ma͞k҉e̢ y͡ou ̨sq̢u̴eal w͘i̕t̡h ͏pl͟easur͜e.̡”

 

“Yes, my Lord, of course, I–”

 

“S̬͔͔̰̫͝͠h̫̜͔̪̩̦͟u̢̠̟͖͔t͎͈͎͔͓̱͎̜ u̶̧͕̮̭̳̪p̹̝͕̭̠̗̯͢͞! ” Bendy snapped at him, causing you both to jump at his booming voice.

 

You felt a looming sense of dread as Bendy abruptly stood up to approach you, his ink rolling down in large globules to the floor.  His hand reached out to caress your cheek, pulling you into a sloppy, inky kiss.  You felt as Sammy whimpered into your thigh, no doubt aroused by the new wave of slick dripping down your leg.

 

“Pr̛o̡ph̵e̷t,” Bendy finally said softly, pulling away to watch you behind the ink in his eyes.  “E̴at ̕h͏er ͡like҉ ͜s͞h҉e ̢wa̛s y͏ou҉r҉ las͝t̢ ̸meal̶ ̢on ̡t̸ḩis ̡eart̴h.̧”

 

You arched your back and your hands raced toward Sammy’s head as he immediately set to dragging his tongue along your slit, his nose rubbing against your little button.  

 

“Aaahhhnnn, Sammy!  N-Not so–  Ahhh, God!” you gasped, locking your knee to remain upright.

 

“M͟or͘e͞,̢ Pr̛o̡ph̵e̷t. Show ̨he̡r͏ ̸n̕o͠ m͝er̷cy.”

 

Sammy allowed his overbearing lust for you to show through with every long lick of his warm, slimy tongue, every time he nuzzled your clit with his nose, every loud slurp coming from between your legs.  You felt weak, your body flooded with warm pleasure as Sammy tongue-fucked you with his monstrously long, tapered organ.

 

Bendy stood beside you, watching as his little Lamb was ravaged by his Prophet with a wide grin set on his face and his cock in his hand.

 

“Ver̢y good̸, ̨Proph̡e̡t,̕ ͜ve̛r̴y ̛goo̡d.͘ ̴ ͞P̡ay͘ ͢mo͡re͟ at̸te͘nt͏io҉n t͠o he̵r͟ c̢l̢i͘t,͢ n̢o͝w̵. ̛ Yes͢,̨ j͘ust͠ li҉ke th̛a̧t̴.̵ ͞ Ah̛, ͘y̷es,͞ wh҉a̛t ̡a ̡t͡a͘l̕e̶n͘t̸e̶d͜ music͞ dir̨e͡c̷to͡r͡,͝ m̷a͞king my҉ l̶it͡t̸le̷ ͏Ląmb҉ ̶sin̵g so͡ bea͘uti͜f̕ul̵ly.̶ ̵ ̢A͠re̸ you̕ ̕ge̸t̛ting̶ c̡los̴e,̷ my͏ ͟dar̨l͘i̶n҉g͘ ͞Lamb̛? ̷ ̡What? Fr̕om̷ su͢ch a͏ d̶isg̡u͘sti̧n͏g̕ cr͠e̷at͟ur̶e? ̕ Mm͏m, how͢ ̵n̢a̴ughty.̧ ̧ ̷I͡ sup͟po̷sȩ y̧ou’̷ve ͏b͜oth ̶e̛arn͟e͢d̴ i͏t, h͜o͘w͏eve͜r. ͠V͝e͞ry wel͏l. Ma͠ke̵ ͠h͡ęŗ cum͠, ̢Pr͟op̡het.͝ ͝I̕ want͟ he͠r̴ ͟to̴ ͠sc̸r̸ea͞m.”

 

And scream you did.  Sammy’s entire mouth was glued to your cunt, his tongue buried as deep into your pussy as it could possibly go, wriggling against your G-spot to pull you into the fiery embrace of your orgasm.  Your cheeks were flushed with blood and your thighs felt sticky with ink and your arousal, and Sammy happily drank down every last drop of your wetness despite your oversensitivity.  

 

Bendy pulled you into a kiss, warm and inviting as he tasted your tongue.

 

“A͞re͝ yo̕u̧ ̸s̸ati͞s͠f̕ied̕?̡” he purred against your lips.

 

“No.  Not without my Master.”

 

Bendy smirked once again at you.

 

“W̛e͠’͡ll sęe ̸a͘bou̕t th͟a̧t͘. TIme ͢fo̸r̢ ͞y͡ou to g͝et on you̷r̡ kneȩs,̸ ̕d͡a̧rling.”

 

“Of course, Master.”

 

You gingerly threw your leg over from Sammy’s shoulder, ignoring the slight ache as you got to your knees on the cold, hard wooden floor, pressing your elbows and cheek down to the floor as well.

 

Bendy clenched his fist, dismissing the ink restraints binding Sammy’s wrists behind his back, and then pointed to your ass sticking up into the air.

 

“F͘u͏ck he̕r̵.”

 

Sammy blinked, bewildered.

 

“Wh-What?  My Lord, I–”

 

“A͜re̕ ͡y̵o͡u d͘iso̷be̕ying͘ ̸you͝r͞ Lo͞rd?͏”

 

Sammy shut his trap, wisely deciding not to bite the hand that feeds.

 

You wiggled your hips in Sammy’s direction as you listened to him shed his overall straps and get to his knees behind you.  You felt his cock prod at your pussy, dipping it into the inky slick to moisten it.  

 

Bendy smiled wickedly as he stroked his thick length again, roughly gripping it in his hand as he watched Sammy push his cock inside you.  Sammy’s hands rested on your hips to steady himself as he fought against your tight walls bearing down on him, grunting in pleasure as he got further and further inside your hot little pussy.

 

“Ti҉g͠ht̡,̕ isn’t̷ she͝?” Bendy growled under his breath.

 

“Yes, my Lord, so–  Nghhh, so delightful…!” Sammy responded through gritted teeth.

 

You whimpered softly as Sammy’s dick entered your still-spasming cunt, and you found yourself enjoying giving your Master a show.  You backed your hips into Sammy’s to encourage his thrusts, and Sammy happily obliged you.  

 

Sammy dicked you down like a whore, his hand reaching forward to hold you down by your neck as he shoved his hips into your ass.  Wet skin-slapping-ink noises echoed through the old studio along with Sammy’s heated grunts and your pathetic wails of pleasure.  

 

“S-Sammy, Sammy, Sammy,” you mewled, repeating his name over and over again like it was a magic spell to get to him to fuck you harder.  You felt his inky sweat drip onto your back as he drove his sensitive cock closer and closer to climax, his grunts becoming more numerous and louder in pitch.

 

“Muh– My Lord!” Sammy gasped, “I can’t–  Your Lamb is much too tight for me to–”

 

“Fi͏ll̢ hęr ̧w̷omb,̶ y̛ou m̢i͜se̴r͞a͘b̧le̛ be̡as҉t!͘” Bendy barked at the man fucking your little cunt.

 

“Y-Yes, my Lord!” Sammy wheezed excitedly, redoubling his rhythm of fucking you.  It was only a few seconds before you felt him slam his cock inside you once, twice, and then a third time, burying himself inside you as he came inside your pussy, filling you up with his cum.  

 

You huffed weakly as Sammy panted, still buried inside you.

 

“Are ͡yo͡u sati͠sfi͞ed no͟w, ͜m͜y ̵La̧mb?” Bendy prompted you.

 

You shook your head.

 

“No͘t e̢v̢e͝n ̧wi͠th ̡a̶not̶he̷r ̷man̢’s̴ ͠s͢e͞e͏d ̴i͟ns͞id̡e you͝?̛”

 

You smiled loosely, turning to face him.

 

“Only you can fully satisfy me, Master.”

 

“What ͘a͠ ̛g̶oo̢d͢ ̢li̵t̛tle La̛m͟b͜,” Bendy cooed at you, his hand still pumping his cock, smearing his inky pre all over his length.  “D͝o ͠you͘ w͜an҉t ̴me t̸o fųck͠ ̡y̵ou̶? ͠ ͢T̶o͘ ͜sa̢ti̛sf͘y you̧?̧”

 

You nodded, and Sammy seemed to take the hint, pulling himself away from your dripping pussy to make way for his Lord.

 

Bendy positioned himself behind you on his knees, right where Sammy was, and pressed his own hot tip against your battered cunt.

 

“Ḑo y̕ou ̴wa̛nt yo҉u͜r͢ Ma̴ster t̛o fuck that̸ dirty Pro̶phe͠t͠’̸s ͏c͠u͏m o͟ut̸ ̶o̢f͠ ̡your͢ p̡r̴ett͘y͡ p͞uss͞y̨? Repl҉a͘ce i̧t̷ wiţh͟ ͡my o̕wn͏?”

 

You pushed your hips back against his cock, noting the sizable difference between Bendy’s and Sammy’s.  Bendy was at least twice as thick as Sammy, and you held back a snort as you thought about Sammy actually believing he could satisfy you after becoming accustomed to your Master’s girth.

 

“Yes, Master,” you purred.  “I want you to put your cum inside me.”

 

Bendy quickly and without ceremony shoved his length inside you with one thrust, something he probably wouldn’t have been able to do had you not been already wet and stretched out by a thorough fucking.

 

You screamed hoarsely as you felt him stretch you out, his monstrous cock filling your entire pussy to the brim, forcing Sammy’s cum out around him.  Bendy’s inky hands slammed you back into his thrusts by your hips, and you saw stars after every single rough pounding into your bruised cervix.  

 

“Beh-Bendy!” you wailed, “Fuck me, fuck me!  Master, please, I want more!”

 

Bendy yanked you back onto his lap, using gravity to help him impale your cunt with his cock as he lifted you up and down with inhuman strength.  You felt his hand even reach down to swirl your sensitive clit in tight, vigorous circles.  

 

“You’re ̢m̴i̴n͝e͝, ҉li͝ttle L̶a̸m̴b͢,” he hissed into your ear.  “Į’ve ̛ruined͏ ͞you,͢ ̵ha͢v͏en̵’ţ I? ͘ O̢n̷ly ab̡l̴e ͘t̡o cum͢ on m̢y cock,͘ ̶no ͝o̢ne el̛s͝e’s!”

 

His words alone dragged you into a second orgasm, your head tilting back as your body arched in his.

 

Bendy fucked you for a solid half hour, dragging orgasm after orgasm from your tired, overstimulated body, seeming to never run out of steam.

 

“I a̶m ̢g̨oing̶ ͟t͡o ̨c͞um ̕insid̕e y̶o͞u,͡ little ̨Lam̧b, ҉a͝nd ͞you͟’r҉e– Nn̛ggh̡h̸r̸rrr, y̷ǫu̸’r̸e ͟g̡oing̛ to take ev̵ery l̕ast drop ͡of wh̕a̛t ҉yo̧u̢r̕ M̸asţe̵r̛ ͡h̨a͝s͢ to̴ ͟g̛iv͢e̷ ͘y̛ou, ̛und̶ers͢tand?”

 

“Yes, yes!  Cum inside me, claim me as yours!”

 

Bendy stilled and grunted as he allowed himself release, his cock twitching as it spurted rope after rope of jet-black inky cum inside your cunt.

 

The feeling alone of being filled with hot cum might have even tipped you into another small orgasm, but you were completely unable to distinguish between each orgasm from how overstimulated you were.

 

You were crying as every nerve was alive in your body, pulsing and throbbing and your body was covered in ink and sweat.

 

Bendy pulled his cock away from your cunt, satisfied with having filled up his little Lamb for the evening.  He motioned to Sammy, who had been watching quietly the whole time you were getting fucked.  

 

“Cl̶e͏an͠ up̶ th̡e̸ ͏exc̨e̶s̸s͝ ̕w̢it͝h ̕you͠r ͡ton̛gue҉, Pr̨op͝h̢e̷t.”

 

Sammy was quick to fall to his knees before you after you rolled over to lie on your back, his tongue eagerly lapping at the black mixture oozing from your entrance.

 

Bendy chuckled darkly as he watched Sammy eat out his sensitive Lamb, slurping up his cum as it clung to his favorite toy’s swollen labia.

 

“Disg͠ųs̨t̢ing̸,” he mused quietly, but Bendy had to admit that this was not the last time he would allow his Prophet to play with his Lamb.  Love requires sacrifice, after all.


End file.
